FF7 Survivor
by Kakumei-Keahi
Summary: YOU decide who will be voted off!! Episode 13 Is up!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!
1. Episode 1

Ok so you know: I do not own the characters or FF7 or the show survivor Ok this is my first little pathetic stab at humor in the world of FF7  
  
  
  
Announcer: OK Everyone and welcome the Survivor Final Fantasy 7 Edition! we started by putting everyone into two different groups AVALANCHE and Shinra In AVALANCHE: Cloud, Aeris, Barret, and Vincent In Shinra: Tifa, Red, Yuffie, and Cait lets go check up on AVALANCHE as they set up there camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AVALANCHE Camp ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud: ok now.. lets get this underway...  
  
Aeris, you go find some plants to eat, your good with plants. Vincent, You will go get the camp  
  
set up. Barret, You go and help Vincent by finding thick leaves for the roof of the shelter  
  
Barret: Hey! Wait a sec Where is Cid? (the author)  
  
BBPC: I didn't put him in I don think I could keep the rating down with all he says  
  
Barret: So he gets to skip out on this? I dont wanna be here! il use that language if it gets you to take me out! (BEEP)  
  
BBPC: good thing I have my emergency censor button!  
  
Barret: (BEEP)  
  
Vincent: Do we even get anything for winning this stupid quest?  
  
BBPC: uhhhh you get the honor and glory of being champions  
  
Vincent: *Eyes BBPC* that all?  
  
BBPC: heh.. ^_^; uhh Hey You cant talk to me! im the author now get to your surviving!  
  
Barret: Hey... I just thought of something else... Why are you in charge cloud? im the one who started AVALANCHE!  
  
Cloud: egh but I was in SOLDIER and you know im better at leading us to victory than any of you  
  
Barret: You weren't in SOLDIER!  
  
Cloud: ummm I need to pass the uhhh self esteem of having power to over come what happened to me in the past.  
  
Aeris: aww thats so nice you can admit that cloud..  
  
Barret: (BEEP) You lying freak!  
  
Vincent: I know that he may be lying Barret but we have to still work together as a team to win  
  
Cloud: Win what?  
  
Barret: Dang it give us something to work for to win BBPC!  
  
BBPC: Fine.... the winner will get uhhh a life time pass to the golden saucer that better?  
  
Barret: YAH!  
  
Vincent: umm Barret we already have them...  
  
Barret: huh? oh yah.... Hey you tried to cheat us!  
  
BBPC: ^_^; heh no I uh didn't  
  
Cloud: you have to give us something we want  
  
BBPC: uh.. il uhh give you.... 1 million gil  
  
Barret: YAAAAH!  
  
Vincent: Calm down Barret..  
  
Aeris: wow 1 million gil.... what I could do with that.....  
  
Cloud: nice....  
  
Barret: ok lets get to work!  
  
Vincent: hey cloud...  
  
Cloud: yah?  
  
Vincent: you know.. you gave work to me Aeris and Barret but you said nothing on what YOU are gonna do..  
  
Cloud: I uhhh am gonna go uhh  
  
Barret: Sleep?  
  
Cloud: O.O! N-No! ^_^;;;;;  
  
Barret: Why you little work skipin' (BEEP)  
  
BBPC: Barret stop making me press the censor button..  
  
Barret: Why Didn't you (BEEP)n' make me?!  
  
BBPC: ok  
  
Barret is immediately teleported to the gas chamber that Tifa knew all too well  
  
Barret: OH (BEEP)  
  
BBPC: your asking for it  
  
Barret: Heh Y-Ya know maybe I could just cut back a bit on the language ^_^;  
  
BBPC: a bit ay... *puts his hand on the toxic gas release button*  
  
Barret: AHHH OK OK NO MORE!  
  
BBPC: good! Barret is sent back all flustered to the survivor island  
  
Announcer: Join us next time when we go check up on The Shinra Tribe! 


	2. Episode 2

Ok im bored I should work on my homework but hmm why would I when I can waste my time typing amusing FF7 stuff? ^_^ remember 1. My spelling is horrible and 2. I do Not own either the FF7 characters or Survivor   
  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the second edition of FF7 Survivor ^_^ lets go start be checking up on the people over in the Shinra camp site which includes Tifa, Red, Yuffie, and Cait.....   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shinra Camp ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Yuffie: Hey no fare why do we have to be in Shinra?! Shinra is BAAD where not bad I wanna be in AVALANCHE!   
  
Cait: Yah. Im with Yuffie on this one   
  
Red: stop your babbling.. it doesn't change who you are now dose it...?   
  
Yuffie: Who cares I mean where in a tribe named after an evil corporation! I Wanna quit this it Bites!   
  
BBPC: Damn... you want to leave too?   
  
Yuffie: im bored. This bites I would rather be doing what Godo says than be here   
  
BBPC: you know, Yuffie the winner gets 1 million Gil..   
  
Yuffie: O.O egh!....... YAH Common lets all work together and win, Win, WIN! YAAAH!   
  
Red: That seems to have changed her attitude a bit.   
  
Tifa: I could make a 7th heaven bar Franchise with that kinda dough!   
  
Cait: wow... a million Gil...   
  
Yuffie: Imm gonna get me Lotsa Materia YAAH! Red: You haven't won yet Yuffie.   
  
Yuffie: Yahhh!... what?... oh yah I...er We... need to win first to get te cash   
  
Tifa:I think we should start by getting some tents up   
  
Cait: yah sound good ta mee   
  
Yuffie: MATERIA!!!! LOTS OF MATERIA!!!!   
  
All: -.- Yuffie you need to win first   
  
Yuffie: Hey I AM gonna win...eventually *evil smerk*   
  
Tifa: are you planing something?   
  
Yuffie:No! im not planing on picking you off one by one.   
  
Tifa: egh I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Cait he has a glint in his eye   
  
Yuffie: And I don't!? common im the one you should be asking that to! im the one who is the sneaky one!   
  
Tifa: ya.ya Yuffie...   
  
Cait:*eye glint*   
  
Tifa: don't try anything Cait il be watching you...   
  
Yuffie: Hey you should be watching im im untrust worthy!   
  
Tifa: but your not a spy.   
  
Yuffie: AGHH *pulls her hair*   
  
Cait:*eye glint*   
  
Tifa: Cait..... don't try me you will be sorry...   
  
Red:*lays down restfully* this could take sometime.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 mins later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Cait:*Eye glint*   
  
Tifa: im still just gonna ignore you Cait.   
  
Yuffie: AGHHH!?! *bashes head on a tree*   
  
Red:OK THIS HAS GONE ON ENOUGH!   
  
All:*Look @ red*   
  
Red: If you all want the gil you should all work together and lets start by making a tent like Tifa said in the beginning   
  
Tifa: Fine... but I Still don't think we should trust Cait right now..   
  
Yuffie: AGHH!! IM THE ONE THAT SHOULDN'T BE TRUSTED!!!!   
  
Red: agh... can you all not work together?   
  
Cait:il go look for something for a roof   
  
Red: good.   
  
*Cait comes back 10 mins later holding a Real tent and a cooler filled with good food*   
  
Cait: this should keep us all right for a while.   
  
Red: o.0 where did you find that on a deserted island?   
  
Cait: lying on the ground.   
  
BBPC: Hey Thats mine!   
  
Tifa: o.0 BBPC: you stole that me!   
  
Cait: No I didn't! I found it in the woods   
  
BBPC: then why dose it say BBPC on the tag?   
  
Cait: *rips it off* Problem solved ^_^   
  
BBPC: *grabs his stuff and leaves with an unplesent look*   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red: Finally we finished the camp.   
  
Tifa: yah.. took long enough.   
  
Yuffie: *whisperes to herself* hmmm if I rig the voting then I can't lose...   
  
Cait: *Eye glint*   
  
Tifa: what are you planing now Cait?   
  
Yuffie: AGHHHHH!!!   
  
Announcer: Come see us next time for episode 3 when the two tribes begin there first challenge!  
  
  
  
  
^_^ yay! episode 2 is done. Please Review!!   
  
Note: I would like to thank Kyle for noting my spelling error in this that is now currently fixed  
  
it said: "Yuffie: Imm gonna get me Lohtsa Materia YAAH! Red: You haven't won yet Yuffie." he was good enough to point out that it should be "lotsa" and not "lohtsa" t/y Kyle ^_^! And At the top I spelled "Stuff" "Shtuf" so thanks again ^_^!!! 


	3. Episode 3

all right this is my third episode of FF7 Survivor if your enjoying it enough to read this far could you plz Review common im working hard for your entertainment its the Least you could do..   
  
  
  
Announcer: Alllright! now lets begin the third episode of FF7 Survivor! the two tribes, AVALANCHE and Shinra have gathered in the great clearing in the center of the island... with the first challenge is about to be reviled to them...(AVALANCH:Cloud,Aeris,Barret, and Vincent) (Shinra:Tifa,Yuffie,Red, and Cait)   
  
  
Yuffie: We Gonna Win! We Gonna Win!   
  
Vincent: We will see.   
  
BBPC: ok... now our first challenge is gonna be *looks at a piece of paper in front of him* uhh a Volleyball game.   
  
Red: Volleyball? whats that?   
  
Cloud: You don't know what Volleyball is?   
  
Red: egh...no   
  
Cloud: Oh we are soo Gonna win!   
  
Red: Hey!!   
  
Cloud: You like only have 3 players on your team HA!   
  
Red: I can still try im not gonna just quit.   
  
Cloud: (BEEP) You you don even know the rules  
  
BBPC:I hate pressing the emergency censor-button stop cussing!   
  
*quickly a volleyball net is set up between the teams*  
  
BBPC: ok on the count of three Shinra will serve... Everyone ready?   
  
*All players give a nod*   
  
BBPC: ok.... on your marks, Get set, 3!!   
  
*Yuffie chinks the ball into the air and gives an uperhand Smack to the ball sending it flying to the AVALANCHE team Barret counters by shooting the ball and it lands on the Shinra side of the net as it deflates*  
  
BBPC: o.0! egh you shot it Barret!   
  
Barret: ya so?   
  
BBPC: your supposed to HIT it not SHOOT it   
  
Barret: hey the rules say nothing agenst shooting the ball, and anyways I got it across!   
  
BBPC: egh *holds his head like he has a headache* Fine... but no more guns and AVALANCHE's ball *takes out a spare ball*   
  
(AVALANCHE-0 Shinra-0)  
  
*Cloud takes the ball and tosses it up in the air throwing it over to Shinra Yuffie then takes out a Materia and uses Ultama on the ball sending it hurling to AVALANCHE's side and bashes on the ground in several little scraps barly resembling a ball*   
  
BBPC: Yuffie!!   
  
Yuffie: do the rules have anything agenst Materia?   
  
BBPC: grr they do now *takes a pen and adds that rule to the rule book* For now on NO Materia or Guns!!   
  
Yuffie: Fine!*scoul*   
  
BBPC: Shinra's ball  
  
*Tifa uses yet another spare ball and chunks it to the AVALANCHE side and cloud quickly takes out his sword slashes the ball in to having it land on the Shinra side*  
  
BBPC: AGH!!! NO MORE WEPONS!!!! *agresivly changes the rules with his pen*   
  
*Aeris takes the ball and gracefully hits it toward the Shinra side and just before it passes the Net Red jumps up high dose a front somersault and uses his hind legs to spike the ball down to the ground on the AVALANCHE side*  
  
Everyone: O.O   
  
Cloud: I thought you didn't know how to play!?   
  
Red: I catch on quickly.   
  
BBPC: no one has ANY points yet -.- this is gonna take forever.... ok fine Forget volleyball! where gonna have a starring contest to see who gets to be so unlucky as to be sent to the vote off thingy. now each team chose who will represent you in this starring contest.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AVALANCHE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Cloud: ok who thinks they can do it?   
  
Aeris: Umm I don think I can do it buh... can I volunteer the person I think would be best for the job? Barret's ears perk up and looks defiant and strong knowing hese gonna be picked   
  
Cloud: uh.. sure   
  
*Barret flexes his mussels*  
  
Aeris: Vincent! he has that creepy eye stare thing   
  
Barret: What The (BEEP)!?  
  
BBPC: Barret! dont make me send you back to  
  
Barret: NO *puts his hand & gun on his head protectivly and scared*  
  
Vincent: I will attempt it if you wish.   
  
Cloud: thats a great idea! ok Vincent it is   
  
Barret: -.- I wanna represent us..   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shinra ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Tifa: who are we gonna pick?   
  
Cait:*eye glint*   
  
Tifa: What are you planing, Cait.....?   
  
Yuffie: AGHHH!!   
  
Red: I say we chose Cait he seems to have a plan from the look in his eye...   
  
Yuffie: AHHHH!!!   
  
Cait: *Eye glint*   
  
Tifa: yah... that sounds like a good idea red!   
  
Red: why thank you.   
  
Yuffie: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Announcer: ok now we prepare to begin the grueling test of eye endurance   
  
BBPC: Vincent are you ready?   
  
Vincent: I am prepared to begin.   
  
BBPC: Cait?   
  
Cait: *nod*   
  
BBPC: ok on your marks... get set... 5!   
  
Tifa:*whisper*5? what can he not count?   
  
BBPC: *eyes Tifa angrely*   
  
Tifa: ^_^;   
  
*Vincent and Cait stare and stare at each other*   
  
Cait: *eye glint*   
  
Vincent: *penetrating stare*   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 mins later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Vincent: *eyes are watering*   
  
Cait: *eye glint*   
  
Tifa: yah he soo has a plan..   
  
Yuffie: AGHHH!!!   
  
Vincent: *blink*   
  
BBPC: GAME!   
  
Vincent: NO!!   
  
Cait: *eye glint*   
  
Yuffie: AGH!!   
  
Anouncer: Join us next time for when we vote off one player from the AVALANCHE side! see you in episode 4!   
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, now I was gonna chose for myself who will be voted off but I cant be truly fare in this matter being bias to some of the characters so what im gonna do is... im gonna have a vote! You chose who is voted off! Submit your vote in the reviews or E-Mail them to BBPC@flash.net there is no real set time for the voting to be over mainly when I decide and post the 4th episode see you there ^_^ Note: make the subject "FF7 Survivor vote" if sent by E-Mail or it WILL be deleted!  
  
NOTE: this is a responce to a review I got about how vincent can lose a staring contest sent in by Lord Belgarion. its rather simple, vincent is a person, Cait is a robot and has no need to blink. All Revee has do do even IF the stare gets to him he just has to look away from his screen. 


	4. Episode 4 (Vote off#1)

Well, Well, Well, the votes are in and it seems we have a winner! but il let you see for your self. (NOTE: don't be fooled by the rusults from the Reviews i got more by E-mail)  
  
Anouncer: Hello and welcome once again to the 4th episode of FF7 Survivor! today we are going to see who will be voted off. Both Tribs Shinra and AVALANCHE are now on there way to the sacred vote off thingy place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Shinra's hike to the Magical vote off thingy of discrace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*the group begins to walk and talk at the same time*  
  
Red: ok fist of all I want to remind every one, none of us can be voted off we won amunity from the first chalange. we are going to simply watch to see who will our oponents be down on. Then we will all laugh histericly with the pointing of fingers in unison. ok?  
  
Tifa: that dosn't sound nice.  
  
Red:try and tell me you don't want to.  
  
Yuffie: Down with AVALANCHE!!! YAHH!  
  
Tifa: -.- I don't like hearing that I mean I was in AVALANCHE.  
  
Cait: yah, but that was in Midgar this is in a obscure place even the auther hasn't decided on where it is yet  
  
BBPC: no, its a secret so no one knows where you guys actualy are.  
  
Cait: your really bad at lieing!  
  
BBPC: ^_^;;  
  
Cait: any way, Tifa that is the Evil version of AVALANCHE  
  
Tifa: evil verson?  
  
Cait: yah! there agenst you.  
  
Tifa: as well they should be im in Shinra.  
  
Cait: *grones* ok ok look Tifa this is nothing but a game with the NAMES of the groups nothing else but the names different people!  
  
Tifa: but you where with Shinra and cloud and barret where in AVALANCHE  
  
Cait: -.- nevermind tifa. just nevermind  
  
Red: where are hear.  
  
Yuffie: Finaly i was geting REALLY tyered of walking!  
  
Red: ¬.¬ Yuffie. we camp about 5 minuet walk from this place  
  
Yuffie: but thats extra energy waisted on stupid walking and not working tward my..er our gole of winning....*evil laugh* yes... Our gole  
  
Cait: *Eyes glint*  
  
Tifa: Cait, you should be voted off the first chance posoble so you cant cheat  
  
Yuffie: AGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~AVALANCHE's Hike to the Magical place of dishonor and voteing off~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Aeris walks along rather nervous*  
  
Cloud: Aeris whats wrong?  
  
Aeris: Im scared of whats going to happen. last time I took a walk like this it was back at the city of the ancents and... you know  
  
Cloud: You where brutly murdered with a 6 foot sword! yah was Sweet!  
  
Aeris: What!? *Looks at cloud with horror of what he said*  
  
Cloud: Man that looked sooo cool!  
  
Aeris:Hmph! *Folds her hands in discust* men can be so insensitive.  
  
Cloud: Barret what did you think of that?  
  
Barret: huh? im sorry what did you say me and vincent where talking about how cool it looked when aeris was killed  
  
Aeris: Barret!  
  
Vincent: Yes it was very intresting indeed.  
  
Aeris: Vincent! *crys* every one finds it amusing i was stabed, i mean i thought at least you., Vincent would be on my side. you where tortured by Hojo as well  
  
Vincent:we don't find it amusing. we find it Cool!  
  
Aeris: Agh!  
  
Cloud: yah it was like this. *uses his sword and imitates Sepheroth while jumping from a tree and bashed the dirt in with his sword*  
  
Barret: Hahaha Yah JUST like that!  
  
Vincent: Yes it was very simler to that  
  
Aeris: -.- are we there yet?  
  
Cloud: actualy we passed it maybe we should turn around and go back there  
  
Aeris: we passed it o.0!  
  
Barret: yah i guess we got a bit involved with our talk about your death Aeris  
  
Aeris: -.-  
  
*eventualy they all gather at the place thingy to vote someone off*  
  
All: *stare for about 10 minuets at a campfier thy are gathered around*  
  
Yuffie:Ugh, I hate waiting!  
  
Barret:You don see anyone else complaning.  
  
Aeris:yes, please alow some silnce Yuffie  
  
Yuffie: Your just scared your gonna be voted off! Both of you  
  
Barret:Oh yah! well YOUR next!  
  
Yuffie:*Sticks out her tounge*  
  
BBPC: *walks near the camp fier and stands behind a pedistle*  
  
Yuffie:finaly!  
  
BBPC: alright now is the time to vote off out first survivor. the votes where close and all  
  
Cait: Votes? we havn't voted yet!  
  
BBPC:Cait. the readers vote..  
  
Cait: Readers?  
  
BBPC: yah you know the people who are reading this in a fanfic  
  
Cait:You mean im in a fanfic right now?  
  
BBPC: yah thats why im the Author. remember??  
  
Cait: I thought that was a nickname or something  
  
BBPC: ughh.. anyway. The Readers chose...  
  
Cait: so it i wave my hand that can see me do it?  
  
BBPC: Yes! now let me fin...  
  
Cait: WOW!!! *waves his hand entusiasticly* HELLOZ EVERYBODY!  
  
BBPC: Cait, don't make me change the rules so I vote YOU off at any time I want!  
  
Cait: *Grumble*  
  
BBPC: ok... now before I was inturupted.. The one to be voted off is....  
  
Everyone:Listens closely.  
  
BBPC:Cloud!  
  
Cloud:*Stands up uderly shocked* What!? There must be a mistake! *Runs up and grabs the votes*  
  
BBPC:Hey!  
  
Cloud:*Ruffles through the votes* WHAT?! one says "VOTE CLOUD OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I don't have 1 fan out there do I -.-  
  
BBPC: ok, lets go Cloud.  
  
*Some guards drag him away and chunk him on a boat that sails away..far away*  
  
BBPC: One down 6 to go. Who will be crowned as King of the FF Survivor  
  
Yuffie: And get the Million Gil!  
  
BBPC:*Runs his finger nevously in his collor and speaks really quickly* no one said anything about a million Gil  
  
Yuffie: WHAT!?!? WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A....*The longest beeping noise consivleable plays*  
  
Anouncer: Join us next time when thy face chalange number 2!  
  
  
Ok just so everyone knows that vote I posted is ligit its from DarkEleMenTaL27. and there was no editing involved in the posting of that. So wat did ya think? good? PLZ R&R!!! 


	5. Episode 5

(Shinra:Yuffie,Red,Tifa,Cait)(AVALANCHE:Vincent,Aeris,Barret)  
Quick I want to say something about something Chris said in the reviews. Chris said "It's Pretty Good So far. U Shouldn't be So mean To yuffie Though.She's The Coolest!!!" I am just going to asume your talking about the Cait eye glint thing. That isn't soposed to be mean anyway but... if you think that might be considered mean in this fic im gonna turn it around just for you ^_^ See, Il do almost anything for reviews! (and he posted it 3 times o.0)  
  
Anouncer: Ok Welcome once again to Final Fantasy 7 Survivor. Last time AVALANCHE was shot down with Cloud lets see how everythings going...  
  
~~~~~~~~Producer's Camp~~~~~~~  
  
*Mysterious figure runs off with some food*  
  
BBPC: AGGG COME BACK YOU LITTLE.... no im not going to get myself al mad over this.... anyway theres something i need to vent out... Aghh! Why!? I had a great Joke that I Can't use with out Cloud! Why am I so slow to put that kind of stuff in -.- its not fair.. well anyway. I wanna tell someone what i was GOING to do before some people voted him off. I WAS planing on having Sephy come and secretly contrul him in amusing ways. -.- I had it all planed out and everything. If I ever feel like it I may just put in an Extras Page in so I can show how some Jokes where gonna work. I dono just a thought Ok time to stop my babbleing *Presses a button that puts the viewers on the Shinra Cameras*  
  
~~~~~~~~~Shinra Base~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red:Ok now at out meeting i wish to bring to atention the fact that we uhh.. Have No food left.  
  
Yuffie:What?? No we don't i had it all in the camp  
  
Red:Yes. And because of your Hourly "Snacks" we are out.  
  
Yuffie: Hey its not MY Fault Tifa over here is the pig!  
  
Tifa: Hey! Il Slap you harder than anything Scarlet had even thought felt.  
  
Yuffie: PIGY!!  
  
Tifa: Don't Tempt me!  
  
Yuffie: PIGGY!! PIGGY!! :P!!  
  
Tifa: I Didn't eat the food! YOU Did!!  
  
Yuffie: oh, so its MY Fault now?! Your just trying to put the blamb on others!  
  
Tifa: YOU Switched it tward me you stupid *BEEP*  
  
BBPC: AGH! TIFA! Do Not Use Profanity!! I hate this anoying emergensy Censorship button.  
  
Tifa:*Ignors BBPC and backslaps Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie: Ohh You want some of this!?  
  
Tifa: Yah! Bring it!  
  
Yuffie: Fine! *Wacks Tifa across the face*  
  
Tifa: *Slaps Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie: *Slaps Tifa*  
  
Cait:egh Red.? What should we do?  
  
Red: Nothing.  
  
Cait: ?  
  
Red: Are you gonna get them both mad at you?  
  
Cait: Im not Suicidal  
  
Red: Exactly.  
  
Cait: Hey, You want some popcorn?  
  
Red: Popcorn? Where did you get popcorn  
  
Cait: Somewhere...  
  
Red: Im not going to ask questions here pass some over  
  
*Cait and Red both enjoy popcorn while watching th amusing catfight for 10 minuets*  
  
Cait: this never gets old...  
  
Red: Yeh this is great ^_^  
  
*The fight stops and both of the girls for the first time see that Red and Cait are watching and enjoying the fight*  
  
Cait: I would pay good money to see something this funny hahaha  
  
Tifa: What did you say cait? I DARE you to say it again  
  
Cait:*Goes pail*  
  
Yuffie: Ok lets get him!  
  
Cait: Ha! you can't make a robot feel pain!  
  
Tifa: But humans can!  
  
Yuffie:Il hold him *Gets up one of her ninja grabs so he can't move*  
  
Tifa: *Jabs her hand in Cait's Mouth and with eghourt pulls Revee all the way through the wiers from Shinre H.Q.*  
  
Revee: What the!?!  
  
Cait:.....  
  
Yuffie: Beating time.  
  
Revee: o.0! h-hey i can't really fight.. o-only through Ca.*Punch* AGHH  
  
*A burogh of punches blow from both girls*  
  
Red: heh *begins to sneak away*  
  
Tifa: *stops beating Revee* Tisk Tisk, Nanaki, do you want to excape? i don't think so..  
  
*Both girls leve Revee battered and brused with probobly a brocken arm or leg and pounce on Red*  
  
Red: AGHHH!!!  
  
*Eventualy the girls finish with red*  
  
Tifa: ok have you two lurned your leson?  
  
Both: *Groan*  
  
*Tifa Shuves Revee back to Shinra H.Q.*  
  
Yuffie: ok you wanna start fighting again Tifa?  
  
Tifa: Nah..  
  
Yuffie: ok *Shrugs* but you poked my eye...  
  
Tifa: Sorry about that.  
  
Yuffie: ah its in the past  
  
Tifa: Yuffie, thats very mature of you  
  
Yuffie: Yah, yah *Rubs her eye*  
  
Tifa: you ok?  
  
Yuffie: Yah.. *Blink*  
  
Tifa: AGH!! scarrry..  
  
Yuffie: ?  
  
Tifa: scarry blink..  
  
Yuffie: *Blink*  
  
Tifa: hey I know that look... Thats like what Cait dose  
  
Yuffie: *Blink*  
  
Cait: *Looks rather anoyed from having the eye glint thing glory taken from him*  
  
Yuffie: *Blink*  
  
Tifa: Your planing something arn't you..  
  
Yuffie: YES! HA!  
  
Tifa: I knew it!!  
  
Cait: *Eye glint*  
  
Tifa: *Ignors Cait*  
  
Yuffie: This is Great XD  
  
Tifa: *eyes Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie: *Blink*  
  
Tifa: Stop it... or don't try it!  
  
Cait: *Eye Glint*  
  
*a few minuets later*  
  
Cait: AGHHH NO I have the eye glint NOT her!!  
  
Yuffie: *Blink*  
  
Tifa: Im warning you Yuffie.. don't try anything..  
  
Yuffie: ^_^ i just.. may Rig the voteing!  
  
Tifa: Don't Try it!  
  
Yuffie: Ha this is great XD  
  
Cait: Nooooooo I got beaten then I lose the eye glint glory -.-.....  
  
Anouncer: Join us next time when we se how AVALANCHE works with only three members  
  
  
  
^_^ another episode for the fic another math homework dodged my gole for the day is complete... 


	6. Episode 6

(Shinra:Yuffie,Red,Tifa,Cait)(AVALANCHE:Vincent,Aeris,Barret)  
  
Well, I have already thought about puting Cid in but then the teams wouldn't be even. But i finaly decided to do it any way getting 2 Reviews for saying so in one 24 hour period from PrincessSelphie and greeneyes6 . But it was greeneyes6 who pointed out i could put in Sephy as well. And Boom! now we have even teams. The main reason Cid wans't in in the first place was cuz i wasn't going to have any "Bad guys" Like sephy in it. So it wouldn't be even. but just thinking it could be more interesting with them two so what im going to do is flip a coin to see who is on what tribe and they will continue both being already past the first voteing.  
  
Anouncer: Welcome once again to FF7 Survivor Episode 6!  
  
*Both teams are gathered in the Chalange aria for a "Surprise" from BBPC*  
  
Yuffie: Im bored what are we waiting for?  
  
BBPC: Just a sec... ok. now one team is going to flip a coin and the other calls it who ver gets it right gets to chose from one of these large crates to se what is *Snicker* inside one of you may get the "Bad" one *Snicker*  
  
*Everyone eyes BBPC suspicious*  
  
BBPC: *Clears throught* ok now who ants to flip and who ants to call  
  
Red: Can I flip it?  
  
BBPC: *looks at his uhh... lack of fingers* you think you can?  
  
Red: is that some kind of Racial coment about my specis?!  
  
BBPC: o.0! n-no!  
  
Red: Then Give me the stupid coin already!  
  
BBPC: y-yah *Tosses red the coin*  
  
Red:Ok thats better *Cough*Racist*Cough*  
  
BBPC: Hey Im not a Racist!  
  
Red: yah...  
  
BBPC: ok who ants to call it?  
  
Yuffie: Me! Me! Me!  
  
BBPC: uhh. but Yuffie... your on red's team?  
  
Yuffie: Ohhh so your a Racist and a Teamist too!?  
  
BBPC: What!? A Teamist Theres no such thing!  
  
Yuffie: Yes there is!  
  
*Red fiddles with the coin*  
  
BBPC: o.0; there is?  
  
Yuffie: Yes.. and there all very very BAAAD  
  
BBPC: 0.o! o-ok you can call it Yuffie ^_^;  
  
Yuffie: oh I guess I was wrong about you then ^_^  
  
BBPC: Yes you most certently where! anyway... Yuffie... remember you have to call it IN the air  
  
Yuffie: ok.  
  
Red: ok im ready *Balenses it oddly on the back of his paw Heads side up*  
  
BBPC: ok let er rip then  
  
Red: *Tosses it up into the air high.*  
  
Yuffie: uhhh Heads!  
  
*Coin lands and spins a bit but stops Head side up on the ground*   
  
Yuffie:Yay!!  
  
Red:*Picks up the coin*  
  
Tifa: Hey we won ^_^   
  
BBPC: ok do you want whats in the red crate or whats in the blue crate  
  
*The Shinra team closes in a huddle talking for a bit then Cait answers for the team*  
  
Cait: We want the red crate  
  
BBPC: ok. *Opens the red crate*  
  
*Shinra team loos in side and gasps in horror*  
  
Tifa: What The *#@% ARE YOU THINKING!??!  
  
Sepheroth:*Steps out of the crate with his sword on his back looking defiant*  
  
*Blue Crate begins to shake a bit and words can be heard from the inside*  
  
Blue Crate: What The &^*% Am I doing tn this Pieace of *^$^!?!! *Bursts open to reveal Cid*  
  
BBPC: yes they where both druged with sleeping pills and shoved in a crate and now both teams have a extra player!  
  
Anouncer: Join us next time in episode 7 then the new member begin there first day in FF7 Survivor  
  
This whole episode has been dedicated to greeneyes6 and PrincessSelphie for their idias 


	7. Episode 7

Ok am at my closest arcade right now ^_^ wit my nice laptop (no spell check so im gonna have horrable spelling again) But im waiting my line in the DDR 5th mix coin line sooo ive got nothing better to do than Episode 7  
  
Anouncer: Welcome to Episode 7 with the new members to the tribes things may get i bit hairy   
(more so for Shinra they got Sephy now) so lets first go check on AVALANCHE first though.  
  
(Shinre=Sepheroth,Tifa,Red,Yuffie,Cait AVALANCHE=Cid,Aeris,Barret,Vincent)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AVALANCHE Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid: Damn. i was sondering where all went!  
  
Barret: Yah and if we win we can get a million Gil!  
  
BBPC: Million Gil? who said anything about a million gil?  
  
Barret: *Face grows angry* WHAT!?  
  
BBPC: Y-yah no one said anything about a million gil ^_^;  
  
Barret: Why You Little....*Remembers the Gas chamber* Gulp Nice person ^_^;  
  
BBPC: ahh you do remember of our little fude...dont you. All you need to remember is I am the author and I ALWAYS win.  
  
Aeris: Hey uh BBPC?  
  
BBPC:?  
  
Aeris: ive been meaning to ask you something.  
  
BBPC: yah?  
  
Aeris: uh why dose Sepheroth have his sword? you striped us of our wepons.  
  
BBPC:Lets just say i lied i don't Always win *Shirt slides to show a large gash on his arm but quickly coveres it up* Hey, I couldn't contrul him until i brought him here and hese faster than Cid  
  
Cid: Hey! i resent that!  
  
BBPC: oh yah that reminds me..*Takes out a collor*  
  
Cid:?  
  
BBPC: *Straps it around Cid's neck*  
  
Cid: Hey WHat The #^*ZAAAAP* AGHH THAT HURT!!  
  
BBPC: yah every time you use a word that can increse the rating of my fic you get a mild shock.  
  
Cid: Mild!?! @%*ZAAAAP* AGH DAMN IT  
  
BBPC: ^_^ the author always wins.  
  
Everyone:*Anime Swetdrop*  
  
Vincent: ok so you always win we get it  
  
Aeris: is it really necisary to be so crule?  
  
BBPC: Im not crule he dosn't have to use profanity its his choice and there for his choice to get the shock not mine  
  
Aeris: yah but why are you singleing HIM out?  
  
BBPC: Do you want a coller on you?  
  
Aeris: uh.. well no but  
  
BBPC: and Cid is the prime user of that language so....  
  
Aeris: fine..  
  
BBPC: *Whispers to aeris* by the way... cuz your my fav. person in FF7 i made the next chalange with you in mind.. to, lets say vent some anger.  
  
Aeris:?  
  
BBPC: *Clears throught* Anyway... i got to go check up on Shinra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinra Camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*BBPC walks into the clearing of the Shinra Camp to see Tifa running From Sepheroth*  
  
BBPC:Sepheroth.... stop chasing her.  
  
Sepheroth: and what are you gonna do to stop me...  
  
*Sepheroth's sword flys out of his hand and strikes at his head but purposly misses by less than centimeter shreding some of his hairs*  
  
Sepheroth: How did you do that...?  
  
BBPC: I have all power here i contrul EVERYTHING even you  
  
Sepheroth:*Punches himself in the face* Agh What the!?  
  
BBPC: I am much more powerful here in my story.  
  
Sepheroth: il play your game for now.... but when i get out prepare for no mercy. *Snatches his sword just lieing on the ground now*  
  
BBPC: thats right play nice.*Walks off*  
  
Everyone:*Stare at Sephy*  
  
Sepheroth:...Ok as i said i will play your game. but this changes nothing between us. We will be as a team for now. but when this is over we will settle this once and for all....  
  
Cait:So.. you NOT gonna try and kill us?  
  
Sepheroth: Not until where out of here then *Swings his sword in a way that if anyone was close to him they would now be in little squares*.... understod.?  
  
Cait: ^_^ good thing im a robot  
  
Sepheroth:... I will take out not the puppet but the contruler Revee of Shinra  
  
Cait: o.0!  
  
Sepheroth:...  
  
Red: Since where not fighting... can i ask you a question...?  
  
Sepheroth: if it will make you shut up.  
  
Red: Why did you go nuts when you found your true origon.?  
  
Sepheroth: I did not go "Nuts" i simply wished to see my favoret TV show and when i got To the reactor i saw an old notace posted that the Sonic TV series was off the air.  
  
Red: sonic you a sonic fan??  
  
Sepheroth: Yah! what is the use of living without that show.!? Everyone needed to die for the canselation of that masterpiece of a show.  
  
Red: Well... there are. still sonic games out they just came out with one for gamecube and one for Gameboy Advance.  
  
Sepheroth: What? t-they did??  
  
Red: the show is still off but they are stillmakeing the game  
  
Sepheroth: yah i wouldn't know i kind of got cought up in all the killing so i really never checked up on new games comeing out..  
  
Red: maybe you should have checked before you started all this senceless killing.  
  
Sepheroth: maybe...  
  
Anouncer: Both Tribes seem to be working out with there new members Join us next time for the second chalange  
  
Ok this first fic was writen in small segments while in the middle I played DDR yahh DDR rules... Im sure il probobly get something on why Sephy liked sonic. but the answer is simple i kind of needed him a bit more sain so i had him have a reason other than just pure insanity to go killing all those people (And aeris) so now he has a reason. 


	8. Episode 8

(Shinra=Sepheroth,Tifa,Red,Yuffie,Cait AVALANCHE=Cid,Aeris,Barret,Vincent)  
  
Alright I JUST got home from the arcade and I have deemed this a time of bordom. So you know what that means... Episode 8! and because this is chalange #2 episode i will let the votes roll in For however long i think it needs and im just going to state the rules again for voteing. Eather send me the vote Via Review OR E-Mail (BBPC@flash.net) For E-Mail Make sure to put the Subject "FF7 Vote 2" or it WILL be deleted. All the previos votes that have been submited will carry on to this one. and remember you don't have to put JUST your vote i love reading what people think. And please tell me if you think im just draging this out to long or if its just right...I have changed little things around already because of reviewers and i will gladly do it again if you have a good enough point.  
  
Anouncer: Welcome to Episode 8 of Final Fantasy VII Survivor this time we are going to have the test to see who gets imunity from the next vote  
  
*All of the charecters have gathered in the tryal clearing in the Survivor Island There is a basket covered with a sheat and a waise away there is something semi large covered with yet another sheet*  
  
Aeris: What do you think where gonna be doing this time..?  
  
Cid: What makes you think I know..?  
  
Aeris: hey i wasn't actualy expecting an answer it was just a thought said out loud.  
  
Cid: yah yah yah...  
  
Aeris: BBPC hinted to me it was going to something i would like. what would i like...  
  
Vincent: You should know that better than any of us...  
  
Aeris: yes I should....  
  
Sepheroth: ...Hello aeris..*Stands behind her*  
  
Aeris: . o 0 (The last time he was behind me...)*Gulp*  
  
Sepheroth: I need to say something to you.  
  
Aeris:*Slowly turns around*  
  
Sepheroth: Im sorry about the whole killing you thing.  
  
Aeris: heh  
  
Sepheroth: I kinda got cought up with revenge cuz my fav. TV show was taken of the air...  
  
Aeris: because of a tv show... o.0  
  
Sepheroth: yah thats why i kinda decided to do what i did  
  
Aeris: i uh..  
  
BBPC: *Comes to the clearing* Alright you all ready for the chalange 2?  
  
Red: well not reall..  
  
BBPC: Good!ok here is what it is. *Takes the sheet off the basket In side it a sling shot and   
tomatos* ^_^ you have to hit the target over there *Uses his Auther super powers XD to lift up the sheet on the object far away and there stands Hojo tied to Wodden board With Spray paint over him and the bord showing circles with each a point value*  
  
Aeris: ^_^ this looks like fuuun  
  
BBPC: ok someone from AVALANCHE gets to go twice to even this out.   
  
Aeris: MEE!!! MEE!!!  
  
BBPC: that ok with everone else?  
  
*Vincent,barret, and Cid nod*  
  
BBPC: ok.  
  
Aeris: YAH!!!! WOOHOO! Revenge For what you did to me and my mother and father!!  
  
Sepheroth: No... Revenge is what i did.  
  
Aeris: go crazy and kill ppl?  
  
Sepheroth: yes, everyone you can.  
Aeris: no i wasn't driven insain al just play this.  
Sepheroth: How can you be so nice...  
Aeris: How can you not be nice?  
Sepheroth: Im not Nice im Sepheroth  
Aeris:...  
BBPC: *Clears throught to get everyones atention* Ok now some one from Shinra goes first. The points are as follows. (Head=100 neck=90 chest=50 Arms=30 Legs= 20 Hands&feet=10 On the wood=0 Off the wood completly=-10)  
BBPC:Now i will randomly pick who will go first from shinra.... Eni mene miny mo catch a tiger..  
Tifa: oh brother...  
BBPC: and ..you.. are.. it *Poining at Yuffie*  
Yuffie: ok. *Picks up the sling shot and Loads a tamato* ok... *aims hard and releses the tomato soars through the air to hit him on the leg*  
BBPC: ok 20 points...  
(Shinra=20 AVALANCH=0)  
BBPC: ok your turn Cid.  
Cid*Aim Aim... Shoot Tomato flys through the air to hit his hand*  
BBPC: ok 10 Points...  
(Shinra=20 AVALANCHE=10)  
Aeris: Agh I can't wait any longer! *Snatches the Slingshot and loads a tomato quickly shoots And slats right on his head*  
BBPC: egh... i guess 100 points for AVALANCHE  
  
Aeris: Yes right on!  
  
BBPC:uh okay i guess its Shinra's turn  
  
Sepheroth: I will go *Aim... Aim. Release flys tward Hojo whoshes Past the board Hojo is on and lands a waies away*  
  
BBPC: you missed Sepheroth... im shocked  
  
Sepheroth: Did I?  
  
*The tomato flys straight into a tree filled with birds the tomato's force given by Sephy was enough to knock the tree sraight over sending the birds flying upwind ironicly tward Hojo And the Birds drop some "bombs" all over hojo*  
  
BBPC: o.0.... egh.. well you did do very good exept.  
  
Sepheroth: Exept?  
  
BBPC: you DID miss the board so you luse 10 points for your team ^_^  
  
Sepheroth: What!? *Takes out his sword and faster than BBPC can take contrule of him he slashes his other arm very badly*  
  
BBPC: Agh! AGHHHH   
  
Sepheroth: so do you feel more or do we get points?  
  
BBPC: You asked for it!  
  
Sepheroth:Ha and what are you going to do.  
  
BBPC: you forget. im the author and the author always wins ^_^ Ok AVALANCHE wins this chalange come next time to see who will be voted off from Shinra!  
  
Sepheroth: What!??!  
  
BBPC: lets just say i win.  
  
Sepheroth: Why you little..*Screen goes blank*  
  
  
  
Ok I HAD another version of how Shinra lost but uhh lets just say i was felling too violent and i wrote something i regret so i am changing it now if you want to read it too bad. its gone forever and will never exist again. well anyway... get those votes in!!! 


	9. Episode 9 (Vote Off#2)

(Shinra=Sepheroth,Tifa,Red,Yuffie,Cait AVALANCHE=Cid,Aeris,Barret,Vincent)  
  
Alright! I guess I should add more to my lil FF7 Survivor series so here we go.. And note: i probobly wouldn't have continued writeing this exept this Chaos person said they liked it sooo I decided to write more.  
  
Anouncher: ok And Welcome To the Voteingoff Sesson #2!!! Who Will Be Voted off today? Will it be Sepheroth, The one who made Shinra lose in the first place.. Tifa, Clouds old friend. Yuffie the one who has thretened to rig the voteing, Or Cait, the uh, Robot.?  
  
*All of the survivors are gathered around the Magical, mystical vote off thing of DEATH!*  
  
Yuffie:*blink*  
  
Everyone But Yuffie: *watches yuffie suspicusly*  
  
Yuffie: *menecing glaire*  
  
BBPC: ok now where gonna just skip to the results unlike last time where i draged it out the WHOLE episide and the peson to be voted off is...  
  
Everyone: *looks expectantly with thier atention off Yuffie*  
  
BBPC: ummm it will be...  
  
Cid: Tho The *ZAAAAAAAP* isss it -.- oww  
  
BBPC: umm  
  
Red: *looks rather tense at the posobility of being kicked off* Who Is it?!  
  
BBPC: ^_^;; I forgot.  
  
Sepheroth: What Is Wrong With You!? First you say AVALANCE wins without them winning now you won't tell us who is off?  
  
BBPC: Just a sec il go get the writen votes...*walks off to find the votes*  
  
Yuffie: *mutters to herself* yes... go get the writen votes.... Muahahaha HAHSHAHAHAHA  
  
Everyone: *looking at yuffie*  
  
Yuffie: What? it just isn't as fun without an evil laughing person in this.  
  
Sepheroth: well leave that to me, Woman.  
  
Yuffie: Is That a sexist remark?!  
  
Sepheroth: What is it to you, Woman?  
  
Yuffie: I Chalanange You To a Evil Laughing Contest Right Here And NOw!!!  
  
Sepheroth: Ha, like you would have a chance.  
  
Yuffie: *blinks*  
  
Sepheroth:*Evil Sephy Glare*  
  
Yuffie: Ok me first then you.  
  
Sepheroth: *dosn't respond*  
  
Yuffie: did you heare me!?  
  
Sepheroth: Go then Woman.  
  
Yuffie: *face grows red with anger* FINE!  
  
Everyone: *watches*  
  
Yuffie: HA!  
  
Sepheroth: Hahaha  
  
Yuffie: Muaha  
  
Sepheroth: MUaHaHaHa  
  
Yuffie: MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sepheroth: MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
  
Yuffie: MUAHAHAHA....  
  
*yuffie was interupted by BBPC standing there with the results envolop*  
  
Everyone:*is suddenly quiet*  
  
BBPC: ok whose ready to know?  
  
Everyone:*feels a tense felling envelup their whole bodys*  
  
BBPC: and the next one off is... *blinks* hey uh, dose anyone have a letter opener?  
  
Sepheroth Oh Just Give Me the envolope! *snatches it open and reads the name* Tifa!  
  
Tifa: What!?  
  
Yuffie: See ya Tifa! *scratches the name Tifa off her list of people to elimenate.*  
  
*Tifa is carried off by security guards off the island*  
  
BBPC: well, *blink* thats 2 down 7 to go.  
  
Anouncer: Join Us next time when the tribes go back with out tifa. 


	10. Episode 10 (Tamaya's B-DAY Edition)

(Shinra=Sepheroth,Red,Yuffie,Cait AVALANCHE=Cid,Aeris,Barret,Vincent)  
  
Ok this Episode (#10) Is fully devoted to my good friend Tamaya-chan for whose birthday it is! she has her own account here on FF.net its@ http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=155916 Go there. NOW or um.... read my ficcy ^_^;  
  
  
Anouncer: And now with Shinra down one survivor and AVALANCHE down one... the tribes are even so far. but for no other reason exept BBPC want to get this over with He will nock off another charecter in THIS episode!  
  
BBPC:N-No not cuz I wanna finnish! its just to make it more interesting. Random Elimenation.  
  
Anouncer: Yah...  
  
BBPC: No really!  
  
Anouncer: mmhmm  
  
BBPC: *runs up behind the anoying anouncer toses him in a bad and throws him off the survivor island* There.  
  
Everyone is once again gathered but now all agenst a cliff and all duct taped to individial bordes that are almost off the cliff in to the water., There is a girl standing about 100 feet from them with a blowdart, dressed in casual cloths and in a lil coned birthday hat happely standing  
  
BBPC: ok you have all been gathered here..  
  
Barret: NOT BY OUR OWN WILL  
  
BBPC: you have all been gathered here.. to see who will be nocked off  
  
Red: *who is poorly taped on cuz hes not very um, human shaped* Nocked Off?  
  
BBPC: yes! if you all look behind you.. theres a large cliff... and who ever the birthday girl choses over here to be nocked into it will lose and be out of the island for the rest of the game.  
  
Sepheroth: This was soposed to be a game of skill NOT a popularity contest!  
  
BBPC: *ignors Sepheroth because its his ficcy and its Tamaya-chan's Birthday so its her choice*   
  
Tamay: um... So i can get ris of anyone i want?  
  
BBPC: *nods*  
  
Tamaya: *takes aim at an unknown chara*  
  
Cait: umm *looks to the person next to him* why is she pointing to me?  
  
Yuffie: ¬.¬ Guess why.  
  
Cait: umm i dunno cuz uh *a dart hits Cait's board* O.O!!!! AHHH *begins to fall backwords then falls down, down, down.*  
  
Tamaya: ^_^  
  
BBPC: is there any reason you picked cait?  
  
Tamaya: Cuz For a long time he was being evil to poor Yuffie and stealing her infamy!  
  
BBPC: *shrugs* Works For Me!  
  
*the sound of a trampolene can be heard and Cait pops back up and lands on the cliff*  
  
Tamaya & BBPC: O.0!  
  
Cait: Go Robot Body!  
  
Tamaya: *Runs up to Cait and soves him off* There *Her Party Hat Falls off* woops!  
  
BBPC: *Swetdroped*  
  
Tamaya: *Picks up and puts back on the party hat as Cait once again lands next to her*  
  
BBPC: egh. Cait what are you bouncing on...?  
  
Cait: well actualy there a tree branch that...  
  
BBPC:*majicly the tree limb is no more thanks to my all encompasing power over this Ficcy* ^_^  
  
Tamaya: *Shoves Cait off the cliff again and this time a splash can be heard and sounds of frying cercuts in water*  
  
BBPC: um, he should be ok *More electric sounds* Yah, just fine...   
  
Everyone: *swetdrop*  
  
BBPC: hey um, Tamaya? could you do me a favor and be the new anouncer? The other one.. uh Quit.  
  
Tamaya: Sure ^_^  
  
BBPC: just start whenever your ready.  
  
Tamaya: now? uh ok. And with Episode 10 ending with Shinra's loss of yet another survivor AVALANCHE quickly went from down one to up one in two short Episodes! How will AVALANCHE use this new advantage to win this war? tune in next time to see!  
  
*Credits roll*  
  
BBPC: your a natural Tamaya!  
  
Tamaya: t/y!  
  
BBPC: I got ya some B-Day cake!, its over at Lana-chan's house comeon..  
  
Barret: um, can we get down now?  
  
BBPC: no, *walks away*  
  
The End (for uh Ep. 10 anyway ^_^)  
  
!!!!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&!!!!! 


	11. Episode 11

(Shinra=Sepheroth,Red,Yuffie AVALANCHE=Cid,Aeris,Barret,Vincent)  
  
BBPC: Ok.. So I took an unexpected long break from adding onto  
  
Tamayo: Eghem... a 6 Month Long Break!!! I was all ready to start my new Anouncer job and suddenly you just Stoped!!  
  
BBPC:i don think it was that long... Im sorry Tam*gets slaped* Oww!  
  
Tamayo: thats for making me wait soo long :P  
  
BBPC: egh..would you just start up the chapter now?  
  
Tamayo:Fine..and only because there are more ppl here than you and me.  
  
BBPC:egh,  
  
Tamayo: Welcome to another exiting adventure of FF7 Survivor!! In this episode there is to be *looks at a card* Nothing of intresting! just another episode filler to gain BBPC more reviews!...  
  
BBPC: o.o; your not soposed to Read That tama! thats my PERSONAL summery heh ^_^;;; there not Soposed to know that..  
  
Tamayo: oops.. ^_^:  
  
BBPC: none of you heard that..right?? right? ^_^.........good!  
  
  
  
**************Shinra Camp******************  
  
Sephy: I can't wait to get off this island..  
  
Yuffie: Its not that Bad.. ^_^ *thinking of money*  
  
BBPC: no one ever said anything about money...nope nothing ^_^;;  
  
*BBPC is stared at with anger*  
  
Sephy: Can I go kill things now?  
  
BBPC: No, not unless your voted off.  
  
Sephy: Hey Everyone Reading Vote Me Off!!!! Set Me Freeeeeee!!!!  
  
BBPC: o.o; umm your kinda a popular chara. I would think you would win this  
  
Sephy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .  
  
Yuffie: And Im not!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BBPC: Well, uh umm....  
  
Yuffie: *begins to cry and sits down* no one likes me... *Crying*  
  
BBPC: aww... I didn't mean that. Im sure your just a popular as Sephy. ^_^  
  
Sephy: MY Name Is Sepheroth!!!  
  
Yuffie: Thanks BBPC *Teary Eye hug*  
  
BBPC: heh ^_^;  
  
*yuffie wipes her eyes and walks off on her own*  
  
BBPC: o.o; I never knew she was sensetive  
  
Red: Shes not *was watching everything quietly*  
  
BBPC: o.o?  
  
Red:Check your pockets.  
  
BBPC:*suddenly notices his wallet is gone* O.O!!! *Runs off in a rage after Yuffie*  
  
Red: *Chuckles*  
  
Tamayo: Well That Concludes This Episode of FFVII Survivor!.......Almost  
  
BBPC: almost o.o?  
  
Tamayo: *Suddenly is in a Chearleader outfit* ^_^  
  
BBPC: o.o;  
  
Tamayo: GOoooooo!!!!!!! Sephy!!!! Wo0t You Can win this!!!! *Dances happly all Fangirl like*  
  
Sephy: My names Sepheroth! .  
  
BBPC: heh *pokes tama* okay its time to end enough chearing.  
  
Tamayo: *Suddely stops and looks menecing ly at BBPC*  
  
BBPC: o.o;;  
  
Tamayo: There Can NEVER Be enough cheering for Sephy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephy: Sepheroth!!  
  
BBPC: o.o;  
  
Tamayo:*More dancing and chearing* Woooo0t!! 


	12. Episode 12

(Shinra=Sepheroth,Red,Yuffie AVALANCHE=Cid,Aeris,Barret,Vincent)  
  
BBPC: *blinks and waits for tama* where is she..?  
  
Tamayo: *happly runs in* hehehe  
  
BBPC: why ya late, and so happy?  
  
Tamayo: Ya will see ^_^!! later not now hehehe like next episode, hehehe  
  
BBPC: *Looks worried*o.o*decides he should continue with the show* Okay tama, Start us up!  
  
Tamayo: Right, ^_^ Welcome to Episode 12 of........ Final Fantasy 7 Survivor!! ^_^ Today where gonna go check up on The AVALANCHE to see how their doing over there!  
  
*************************************  
AVALANCHE CAMP  
*************************************  
  
Cid: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Barret: Whats Wrong!?  
  
Cid: Im out of Cigarets!!!  
  
more swetdrops..  
  
Barret: don't you think your over reacting a bit?  
  
Cid: Overreacting!? OVerreacting!?!? OVERREACTING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!! Thats My Whole Image!! You *BEEEEEEEEP*  
  
BBPC: *dusts off the trusty old emergency censor button*  
  
Barret: No its not.  
  
Cid: Oh yes it is!! When You people see me You See me with a cigaret Right??  
  
BBPC:uh, Cid, the readers can't answer...  
  
Cid: o.o; oh yah........ well anyway thats how Everyone sees me! without the cigaret im not Cid ;_;  
  
Aeris: well maybe you need to make a change ^_^  
  
Cid: a change?  
  
Aeris: yah, Like make people think of you diffrently. your actualy more known for cursing then your cigaret!  
  
Cid: *blinks* ya think?  
  
Aeris: *nods*  
  
Vincent: *loses intrest in Cid's Ranting and walks off*  
  
Cid: I don't want to be known for curssing... but definetly smoking.  
  
Aeris: then don't curse!  
  
Cid: o.o  
  
Aeris: like, insted of saying *BLEEEEP* say poo  
  
Everyone: *thinking: Did Aeris Just Cuss O.O!!!?!?!*  
  
Cid: But I like the word *BLEEEEEEP*  
  
Aeris: Well ya need to stop sayin *BLEEEEEEEP* if ya don wanna be known for saying *BLEEEEEEP*  
  
Everyone: O.O *thinks: Again!?!!!*  
  
Cid: okay I won't say *BLEEEEEEP* no more, but what about *BLEEEEEEEEEP*?  
  
Aeris: *BLEEEP*? thats an easy one just say Dang it ^_^!  
  
Everyone: *thinking: O.O!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Cid: Okay,  
  
*Vincent comes back and sits down*  
  
Aeris: Got it Cid? ^_^?  
  
Cid: Thanks!  
  
*Yuffie Runs up and grabs Cid's Wallet and runs off, now with 2*  
  
BBPC: Come Back Here You Little Theif!!! *Chases*  
  
Cid: *BLEEEEEEP*, et, I mean poo-poo-Dang it o.o  
  
Aeris: Thats better ^_^! you will be out of the habbit of saying *BLEEEEEEEP* and *BLEEEEEEP* soon enough  
  
Vincent: O.O Aeris!?!  
  
Aeris: *blinks* wha?  
  
Vincent: You Cussed!!  
  
Aeris: *blinks not understanding* So?  
  
Vincent: Thats COMPLETELY not you!!  
  
Aeris: o.o; its not?  
  
Vincent: NO your known for being all nice!  
  
Aeris: o.o; I am?  
  
Vincent: *Nods*  
  
Cid: maybe you need a change too aeris ^_^  
  
Aeris: Yah I guess your right Cid ^_^ for now on I will say things like *BLEEEEEEP and BLEPPPPPPPP*  
  
Cid: ^_^  
  
Barret: *blinks* so Cid isn't gonna cuss and Aeris is? o.o;;  
  
Vincent: looks that way..  
  
Tamayo: o.o;;; I didn't see that comming  
  
BBPC: o.o;;;; me neither.  
  
*aeris practising her cursing in the background*  
  
Tamayo: well, anyway.... Come back next time *snicker* For episode 13, BBPC's lucky episode  
  
BBPC: o.o;; im scared.  
  
Tamayo: ^_^  
  
  
  
~ R&R Please ;_; I work hard on all this, the typing and the writing.. and the thinking.. it soo much work... did I mention the typing? I think so o.o; well thats hard doo ^_^ Please R&R!!!!! Remember I DO take idias if their good and all! and keep reading Vote Off #3 is comming soon!! 


	13. Episode 13

(Shinra=Sepheroth,Red,Yuffie AVALANCHE=Cid,Aeris,Barret,Vincent)  
  
Tamayo: Hello Everybody!! And Welcome to John's Lucky 13th Episode!!!  
  
BBPC: Shh Tama My names BBPC Here!! Its My Pen Nam--- Wait isn't 13 soposed to be UNlucky???  
  
Tamayo: *lol* Exactly!  
  
BBPC: o.o;;  
  
Tamayo: Well, Anyway.. Today where gonna go check up on the Shinra Camp!  
  
BBPC: ummm o.o; Tama where supposed to have a chalange this episode   
  
Tamayo: Nope! Says Right here Go to Shinra Camp! *Shows a paper with something marked our in white out then Writen over "Cut To Shinra Camp"*  
  
BBPC: o.o; umm tama.. did you use white out?  
  
Tamayo: O.O; No! Course not! ^_^; anyway.....  
  
BBPC: Im Suposed to have the chalange With Mog Hunting . I Really Liked Talous's Idia!! And it took forever to put the Mogs in good hiding places... And even then I had to Bribe them with Kupo Nuts to make them stay!! And Another thing Wh-*Is Cut off by tamayo Sending the camera to Shinra Camp*  
  
***********************************************  
Shinra Camp  
***********************************************  
  
*Nobody there*  
  
*Crickets churp*  
  
BBPC: Tama! Whats Going on here!?  
  
Tamayo: o.o; I dunno where are the four of em..?  
  
BBPC: I dunno..  
  
Tamayo: =)  
  
BBPC: he wait a sec...you had something to do with this didn't you??  
  
Tamayo: umm..... no?  
  
BBPC: Its not hard to tell when your Lieing :P  
  
Tamayo: ^_^ Go look for em  
  
*Hears sounds off in the distance*  
  
BBPC: im gonna go check it out o.o  
  
Tamayo: :) have fun!  
  
*BBPC Walks off in the direction of the noise for a bit then sees to figures holding hands, but when he gets closer to em he sees their hand cuffed and arguing o.o; and when he gets even closer he makes out who they are*  
  
BBPC: Sepherith!? whats goin on!?  
  
Sephy: That new announcer you got hand cuffed me and Cloud together!  
  
BBPC: O.O;  
  
Cloud: and I was at home relaxing!! and she snuck up and shoved me in a bag then next thing I know im here with Sepheroth!!  
  
BBPC: -.-; I should have known she was goinna do something like this  
  
*Tamayo Happly walks up*  
  
Tamayo: Havin' Fun? ^_^  
  
BBPC: Tamayo! did you Handcuff Cloud and Sepheroth together!?  
  
Tamayo: o.o of course they kept trying to walk away from eachother no happy coupleing there ^_^  
  
BBPC: o.o; tamayo there, umm fighting not trying to be a couple, and anyway this is a Low rated Fic! . no Coupleing!  
  
Tamayo: o,o why not?  
  
BBPC: cuz its a PG fic!  
  
Tamayo: We can change that! ^_^!  
  
BBPC: No :P My fic!  
  
Tamayo: Your no fun :P  
  
BBPC: :P un cuffthem Tama!  
  
Tamayo: No ^_^!  
  
BBPC: o.o; umm please?  
  
Tamayo: Maybe later! ^_^ after they get used to eachother ^_^  
  
Sepheroth: Woman, Unlock me now!  
  
Tamayo: you two have fun now! ^_^  
  
BBPC: o.o; this is a bit of a problem o.o  
  
*Tamayo happly walks off pleased with herself*  
  
Cloud: What ya gonna do BBPC!?  
  
BBPC: um... o.o; I can't pick locks o.o;;  
  
Sepheroth: Get me out of this infernal bondage  
  
BBPC: don't know how o.o;;  
  
Cloud: And I thought being voted off first was humiliating enough -.-;  
  
BBPC: im gonna go try to talk som sence into her, okay?   
  
Sepheroth: Hey, can't yous just use you Magical writer powers that even I can not beat in this world of your creation?  
  
BBPC: umm... o.o;; Tama wouldn't like that ^_^; and ummm Pain hurts out side of fics ^_^; so where just gonna have to play by the rules.. *runns off in surch of Tama*  
  
Cloud: *Blinks*  
  
Sepheroth: *Blink*  
  
Cloud: *Blink*  
  
Sepheroth: *Blink*  
  
Yuffie: *Blink*  
  
*Everyone Stares at Yuffie wondering what she is planning*  
  
Yuffie:hehehe ^_^!!  
  
Tamayo: Join uss next time when.. *tap on Tama's Sholder*  
  
BBPC: Tama! let them luse!  
  
Tamayo: thier not happy yet though  
  
BBPC: Cuz you hand cuffed em together!  
  
Tamayo: ^_^  
  
BBPC: unlock em tama  
  
Tamayo: umm..... too late Ficcy is ending!  
  
BBPC: No its not! we have plenty of time tama we need t- *is cut off by the end of the fic* 


End file.
